Revenge
by hopeweaver19
Summary: remember the man, named Norman, who died at the hands of the Wargals? well he had a son and the son had a daughter. when her father dies Olivia wants out. she goes into Araluen and meets a ranger. Olivia's only glad that it's not Halt.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia set the last stone on the pile. Engraved on it was the words 'here lies Alec Sanders' her father had died only hours before of an infected wound. Such a dishonorable death. Unlike her grandfather, Norman, who had died at the hand of the Wargals. Though it had been the Ranger who had convinced Norman to show him where the Wargals were. If not for the Ranger her grandfather might still be here. Comforting her. She had only been a new born when the Ranger had come but she listened to the story's her father had told her of Norman and how the Ranger Halt had basically killed her Grandfather. She had taken the anger and hate her father had left behind into her own heart.

Slowly Olivia stud up. She was going to leave these mountains. Though she knew that her Father and Grandfather would never want her to abandon their home. She had lived here for 15 years and now wanted to find someplace else. Maybe even in Araluen. Olivia went into the tunnels and grabbed her bag and ropes. She gave one more Farewell to her Father's grave and headed to the side of the cliff. She wouldn't be able to down three step pass because of the Wargals that guarded it so Olivia would have to climb down the steep sides of the mountain. It was kind of easy because of some old spikes that some one had put down one of the easier paths. Once she had gotten down Olivia stashed her rope in her bag and filled her leather water bottle in the nearby creek. And she was on her way.

Olivia walked for days and days. Soon she ran out of food and started living off of water and the small animals she could find. But it was not enough for her body and she started to grow weak. After a few days of this Olivia decided to ask for some food at the next town of farm house she came by.

Olivia realized that if she tuned up as a girl wondering alone she might run into some trouble so she took out her knife and cut her hair very short. Using her bushy eye brows and the fact that she had no breast to her advantage.

It took another day and a half to find a small cabin that was tucked away in a small clearing in a thick part of the woods. Stumbling up the stairs as fast as she could she knocked on the door weakly. A young man with fiery red hair was the last thing she saw before her legs gave out and the world around her shut down.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia woke up slowly. First, she could hear. The sound of a chair scrapping on the floor. A horse nickering softly and a door opening, the hinges squeaking. She could hear a man – probably the red head – call out a greeting and another man answer it. She could also hear the clomp of hooves the new man's horse was making as it paced.

Then she could feel. Though Olivia didn't like it she felt grateful that she wasn't losing feeling in her limb's. they were sore and stiff from days of walking then the sudden stop. She could also feel the blanket that was tucked around her and keeping in the heat that fire beside her produced.

Olivia could smell too. The smell of coffee was almost as strong as the wood smoke. She could also smell an undertone of baking bread and fresh fruit.

The new arrival was coming into the small cabin with the red head. Though Olivia had no control over her limbs and muscles yet she could tell that the new man was surprised that there was a child on the floor, asleep.

The new man must have asked a silent question because the red head was talking like the conversation was out loud. That was slightly annoying. "I found him on my front porch. He collapsed into my arms when I opened the door"

"How long has he been out" the new man asked and Olivia couldn't help a small swell of victory when she heard them call her male. They were now crossing the room and settling down in the chairs that must be over there.

"About four days, but from what I can tell he's been traveling for weeks. He was almost starved when he came here and I can't get more then broth into him. I was about to get the healer when you came." The red heads voice was kind and concerned but Olivia had always been a skeptic. No one ever did anything without a reason of a want for something. That something was normally money.

The new comer was talking again."do you know where he's from? Maybe a map or something that could tell us a country or fief?"

"No" the red head "I've looked through his bag. Nothing but a change of clothes, rope, and water bottle."

"hmm. What are you going to do?"

"no idea. Maybe all I can do is wait for him to wake up."

"Yeah, I guess so. Have you asked Halt what he thinks about the Boy?" the new man was a little to nosy for Olivia's liking.

"no, I don't want to bother him. You know he has an apprentice," said the red head

"true." Then "It's about time too. It's been to long since he's helped build up the corps."

"hmm." The red head must have realized what the new man had said because he started protesting "I'm not that old! At least not as old as you." This last part was mumbled under his breath but if Olivia could hear it then the new man really could.

"is that any way to speak to your commander?"

"Well technically you're just a messenger, I answer to the King."

"Yes, and the king, I'm sure, will let this old Messenger make you clean out the stables for a month. And I don't think that Halt will object either." The red head, for the first time in the time she had been listening, was silent. "that's what I thought."

Olivia's limps chose that moment to find movement and cramp up. The chairs scrapped on the floor again and she could feel hand on her legs and arms holding her still so she wouldn't roll into the fire place as she tried to find relief from the pain. Once the cramps gave way to more stiffness, she could open her eye's. at first the light blinded her, though it was dim, then when her eyes adjusted she could see two men in front of her. One of them was the man, who had caught her. He was a cheerful looking man with a smile on his face and bright red hair like flames on his head. The other was older with grey hair speckling his dim red hair. The two reds could see the panic that was setting in her eyes and the younger on put a hand on her shoulder. "It's OK. My name's Gilan. And this is Crowley." Gilan gestured to the other man when he said his name "can you tell us yours?"

Olivia knew, that she would have to take on another name so she could stay a boy "My name is Oliver"


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you from, Oliver?" Crowley asked

Olivia – now known as Oliver – hesitated. She knew that if she told them that she was from the mountains of rain and night they might think she was part of the Dark Lord's plans. But they might also help her never go back to that dark and dreary place again. Yet she was still hesitant. To stall for more time, she asked for some water. Crowley and Gilan shared a look. Her stalling had not gone unnoticed. Gilan got up and filled a mug of cool water from the rain barrel outside the door. He brought it back in and, once Oliver was sitting with her back propped on the wall, he handed it to her. The ice water soothed her throat and when she was done it was easier to speak.

Oliver took in a deep breath and started to tell them what happened. When she was done the shared another look and Crowley spoke. "So, your father was one of the horse keepers for The Dark Lord?"

"It was the only way for them not to kill us" Oliver said a little defensive then, when no one had said anything, she added "where am I?"

"You're in my cabin." Gilan said when I ignored his sarcasm he gave me a suitable answer "were the Kings Rangers, you're in Araluen, in the Meric fief and this-" he gestured to Crowley "is Crowley, the Ranger Commondard."

Rangers just like Halt. She briefly wondered if they were all as selfish, or if it was just that man? Oliver seceded to give them the benefit of the doubt. "What time of day is it?" She tried to look around but the sudden movement made her dizzy.

Crowley stood from his crouch next to them and went to the door. He swung it open and sunlight poured in. That gave her the answer. A cold breeze came in and washed over her face. Slowly, so not to become dizzy again, she stood and wobbled over to the door. Gilan said something about her not being ready to walk yet, but Oliver just waved him away. The fresh air was working on her. Whenever she felt the slightest sickness, the mountain air would help clear her head. This cold air was very similar to the mountains. The days before she had been so focused on getting food that she hadn't seen the beauty of the woods around the small cabin and stables. A horse was standing next to the house and it nickered a greeting to Oliver when he saw her. Crowley walked up next to her and smiled fondly at the horse.

"He likes you." He said to Oliver.

Gilan came to the door too and chuckled at Oliver's bewildered expression. "Ever seen a horse before, Oliver?"

Oliver shook her head and then answered, "Once or twice around the dark Lord but they were much bigger." She paused looking at the horse adding, "and shinier."

Crowley snorted, much like his horse, and said "Copper and Blaze can outrun any bay of bones Morograth has." Oliver gave one look at Copper and replied,

"Don't doubt it." They turned back inside to eat and Crowley soon left saying something about mountains of papers that could rival the mountains of rain and night. About a week after that Oliver was in full health. Gilan led her outside with a small bundle in his arms. It had taken lots of thinking on his part but he was positive that Oliver was the right sort of boy. Oliver on the other hand thought this was about the time he was going to kick her out.

"Come this way, Oliver." Gilan led her deep into the forest to a clearing that had a small target on the other side. Oliver was starting to get a small inkling about what was going to happen. Gilan set down the small bundle and unwrapped it. Inside was a recurve bow and two knives. Gilan had shown her these earlier, when she had been asking about Ranger stuff. Gilan saw her confused face and explained, "I want to test your skill and strength." He picked up the bow and a wrist guard, then took an arrow out of his own quiver and handed them all to Oliver. He explained how they work. "Now if I were halfy my old mentor I would have let you shoot without a wrist guard and you would have a bloody arm. However, I am nice." Oliver, who had gotten used to Gilan's over boastfulness said, "Don't get to full of yourself there Gilan. You might start floating away." She smiled to soften some of the blow, but Gilan just took int in stride. He started showing Oliver how to pull the bow back with her back and arm muscles together and her first shot landed on the outermost rung of the target. She shot five more arrows each one getting closer to the middle. Then Gilan made her go get the arrows and they moved onto the knives. He picked up the largest of the two and said, "This is the Sea Knife. It's from the Sea Pirates. They called the sea axes but afterwards the people started calling them Saxes." He carefully set down the Sax and picked up a dagger. "This is our throwing knife." Oliver's hand shot out, palm up. She had thrown a knife before. It was how she hunted. Gilan, a little taken back by the sudden movement - though he didn't show it, handed over the knife. He wanted to see what this boy from the mountains could do with it.

Oliver took it in her right hand, and then switched to her left. Gilan noted this, but stayed silent. Oliver felt the weight and held it at the tip like her father had taught her. His voice filled her head as she aimed and shot.

" _Make sure that your holding it by the tip if the target is far away, Ollie. Otherwise when you hold it by the handle it won't have as much power,"_

The dagger slammed hilt deep in the center of the target. Gilan jumped a little from shock. He had expected it to fall on the forest floor from not enough force. Just like he had done as an apprentice, but he quickly gathered his senses and said, "Well done." They were two simple words, but Oliver felt filled with joy. They were the only praise word she had gotten all week.

Unknown to both of them Gilan was much like the grey bearded ranger then Gilan would like to admit.

Slowly Gilan turned to face Oliver fully. He looked her in the eye. Searching for something, because he said, "Oliver, I was wondering if you wanted to be my apprentice."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took me along time to get out! I kinda got my tablet taken away. : )**

 **Has anyone else read the new BrotherBand book?**

Months flew by and Oliver had a steady rhythm of doing all the chore (she had only been doing half until she became an apprentice) practicing archery and her knives, and a hard work out she did every day before dawn. The work out consisted of a four-mile run, sit ups and pull ups on a low tree branch. It was on one of the foggier mornings when Gilan had come out while she was doing her pull ups and had asked what she was doing.

"Pull ups what does it look like?" she was always a bit short tempered before she got her coffee.

"Am I not giving you enough work, Ollie?" he had meant it as a joke, but he really was wondering if that was it. When he was an apprentice he wouldn't be caught dead before dawn if he didn't have to.

Oliver thumbed down to the ground after she reached 100 and walked, still panting, past Gilan into the cabin to start the coffee. "Not at all. In fact, I think that you're giving me too much work. You'll get lazy in the years I'll be hear then when I leave you'll be out of shape" this was a fact that Gilan was well aware of, and had been running, after Oliver had gone to sleep, to keep in shape.

One of the other more memorable times was when Oliver had asked if Gilan could teach her how to sword fight. At first, he said no. she was already learning hand to hand combat, knives, and archery she didn't need more to do but Oliver slowly whore down into him saying it wasn't for fighting purposes it was for arm muscles and defense against other sword men. Soon after she had said these things he had come back from a report from the baron with a second sword. He said "This is more for me then for you. I'm a little out of shape and your other studies will go first". So, she got everything done as early as possible, so they could get out to the clearing of the woods to practice. Unlike in her hand to hand combat, Oliver was good and a swift learner with the sword. Plus, Gilan was an amazing teacher you couldn't help but listen to everything he said.

About a week after Gilan had brought home the sword, he said "it's time for you to get a horse" we packed up some of our things because it was a two-day trip.

It was slow going because Oliver was one a packed pony. When dusk was falling Gilan led them to the side of the road. Under a canopy of leaves was a small clearing.

"You set up camp and ill hunt" Gilan commanded

Oliver started the fire first, so it would be nice and warm when Gilan got back then she set up two one-man tents. She was sitting by the fire making coffee when Gilan got back.

He looked in the kettle and nodded approvingly. They both enjoyed a good cup of coffee. Soon the kettle was off the hot coals and the rabbit Gilan caught was skinned and on the fire.

Gilan studied Oliver for a moment and then spoke "tell me about your family Oliver"

"What about them?" She Asked.

"Where did they come from? What do they do?"

"Well they were farmers. My grandfather's house got flooded and washed away so he decided to go live in the mountains he had a son who lived in the village but when his wife died of child birth the son, my father took the baby up to the mountain to find his father and live together. Soon after we started to live up in the mountains my grandfather died the Wargals and about six months later my father died of and infected wound"

There was a small stretch of silence then Gilan asked "how old are you?"

Only after this question did Oliver realize that Gilan didn't even have the slightest inkling of how old she really was. "Fifteen going on sixteen why?"

Gilan nodded his head "apprentices are normally turning fifteen so you're on the older side."

Oliver just shrugged. The meat was done by then and once they were done eating they went to bed.

The next day went fast and they arrived at the saddler's farm around noon. Gilan stayed on his horse and motioned for Oliver to do the same he called out to the house "hey old Bob!" there was a crash and after a few seconds a large man with spindly legs came lumbering out.

"Hey Gilan. Long time no see. Though I do see you've got an apprentice" he motioned for them to follow and they did after dismounting their horses.

"That's right" Gilan said proudly "Oliver is looking for a horse"

They walked over to a fence and as Oliver looked over it she saw the most beautiful soft brown and golden mare. Old Bob gave a short whistle and the angelic trotted over. The mare pushed her muzzle into Bobs out stretched hand and Oliver noticed that it was covered in small dots.

"This one here is Honey" Old Bob said with a note of pride in his voice.

"Why is she called that?" Oliver asked and Gilan sighed. He said that Oliver tended to ask unnecessary questions.

"Well look here," Old Bob pointed to honeys spotted muzzle "these small dots are from all the times she'll stick her nose into a bee's nest to get some honey. It's her favorite treat" Oliver nodded. She understood that Honey had chosen her own name. She liked that about the mare.

"Why do I need a horse like this," Oliver motioned to the shaggy short-legged animal "when I could have a big battle horse?" she learned from Gilan that battle horses are like horses on the mountains the type that commanders ride.

"Always asking the same questions. Halts boy, Will, ask the same question only a week ago don't you ever teach 'em before you bring 'em?" he directed the last part to Gilan, whom which only shrugged. "Now Listen Here" Old Bob said speaking to Oliver who was eagerly listening. "Ranger Horses have amazing speed and stamina. They also can't be stolen"

"How can they not be stolen?" Oliver asked Gilan sighed again. This time in frustration. Old Bob looked at Gilan in question. Gilan through his hand up in the air and said "why'd you have to tell him that? Now I'll have to tell Oliver or look like a liar."

"That shouldn't bother you too much, after all you normally look like a liar." All three-people turned to see a grey bearded ranger sitting on his shaggy grey gelding. Oliver recognized the man almost instantly as Halt.

Old Bob started laughing "you always show up at the most unexpected times don't you Halt"

The cloaked man merely shrugged, much like Gilan's, and dismounted his horse. "I was wondering if you good look Abelard. I wasn't quite sure if there was any heat in his shoulder or not" Old Bob nodded and Gilan couldn't resist taking a jab at his old master.

"Not sure Halt? When have you ever not been sure of anything? I think your losing your touch. And aren't you supposed to have an apprentice?"

Halt turned coldly to Gilan and said with a straight face "Hello Gilan. It's nice to see you too. I'm glad Crowley was nice enough to not make you clean the stables for a month. I think he should make you do it for three instead"

Gilan looked unfazed by Halts threats. It was a total different reaction to when Crowley had said it. In fact Gilan was laughing so hard he couldn't even speak. He only walked over to Halt and hugged him while patting each other's backs in the way men do.

"Will is a little bit behind me, he wanted to stop at the castle to say hello to his friends." It was after Halt had said did he realize that there was a small boy standing on one side of the shaggy horse. "Did you get a farm boy to follow you around Gilan?"

Gilan glanced over at Oliver and said "no, this is my new apprentice"

Halt looked at Oliver with new eyes. Halt noted that, even though the boy was small he had a good amount of muscle on his arms and legs. "A little small don't you think?" He asked Gilan. Gilan, for his part, wasn't listening but was instead watching Old Bob prod Abelard shoulder and sneaking the grey gelding an apple. "Gilan!" Halt snapped and Gilan looked up guiltily.

"He's not much smaller then I was when I started training." Oliver felt a prick of warmth towards Gilan for defending her.

"What's your name boy?" Halt asked

Oliver was tempted to not answer but one look at Gilan told her that it would not go down well. "Oliver Sanders"

Before Halt could start interrogating Oliver Old Bob spoke up, "Abelard has a small sprain. Just give him some rest and he'll be as good as new." Halt nodded and Old Bob continued "if you don't mind I'll continue on with what we were doing before you come stomping along," Old Bob turned to Oliver "Ranger horses have a passcode. If it's not given to them before you mount they will buck of any potential riders"

"So what's the passcode?" Oliver said.

"'What do you think?'" Oliver raised her eyebrow at Old Bob "no, no, that's the passcode. 'What do you think?'"

"That's it? You realize that if a stable boy were to tend to my horse and started talking to her and if he asked her what she thought and then tried to ride her he could get away with my horse?" Honey snorted as if she agreed.

"The kid makes a good point," commented Halt. Old Bob looked flustered for a moment but then said

"Well it's too late now! So stop questioning my horse training ability or I'll make all your horse's buck you for fun,"

Oliver heard Gilan ask Halt if he could really do that. Halt said that he didn't know. Oliver turned to Honey and whispered into her ear "What do you think?" The only response was a nod of the horse's head. Oliver took that as a good sign and swung into Honey's saddle.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N here is another chapter. leave a comment if you would want another story because i have a great idea and want your help!**

While Oliver and Will were out riding, Will had offered to teach Oliver some tricks, Gilan and Halt sat on the front porch of Old Bobs house, talking over coffee.

"What is Oliver like Gilan?" Halt asked.

"Great," Gilan was tempted to leave it at that but he knew that his former-master would want more of an answer. "He loves his studies. He's always up before dawn, working out and doing his chores, and making breakfast. By then I've woken up then he does his studies." Halt looked unimpressed. Gilan didn't know it but Halt was much like Oliver. "Halt, the boy is uneducated. He learns to read and write on top of his other studies. Then he practices and he's always done with everything, maybe even more sometimes, by 7:00. I feel like I have to challenge him but I don't know how." Halt nodded, he had been much the same way. He stayed quiet for a moment longer and then proposed an idea.

"In a few days you'll get a letter." Halt told Gilan "Before then you need to get Oliver his Ranger's clothes."

"What is the letter about?" Gilan questioned

"Crowley doesn't want me to talk about it in case it doesn't happen" Gilan huffed. Sometimes it is hard to have a senior ranger as a friend.

When Will and Oliver came back Gilan informed them that they would be going to Redmont to enjoy the Harvest festival and for Gilan to catch up with some friend from his apprentice years.

Will and Oliver rode their horses through the dense crowds. Will explained that Harvest Day was a holiday once a year after all the crops had been brought in for the winter. On this day a traveling fair would come to the castle and set up stalls with fire-eaters and jugglers and games with prizes. One of the perks were that it didn't cost the town a cent. The Baron paid for it out of his own purse. They arrived at the meeting place and dismounted. They dropped the rains behind the horses head and let them graze.

Oliver looked around at all the games. She had never played one of these before so she told Will she was going to try one of them and that she would be back soon.

"OK, have fun," Will sat down at the base of the apple tree to await his friends.

She came back a few minutes later to see a tall man riding away on a big battle horse.

"Who was that?" Oliver asked.

"Baron Arald. The Baron of Redmont fief."

Soon Will's friends had arrived and Oliver had been introduced. Jenny, Alyss, and George were great people. Jenny, the chef's apprentice, had come with great smelling pies. Alyss was well mannered and elegant. And George was always talking.

"Come on!" George said "I'm starving!"

Jenny shook her head. "We should wait for Horace," Horace was the late battle school apprentice.

"Oh, come on," George pleaded. "I've been slaving over a hot petition to the Baron all morning!"

Alyss argued that if they didn't start soon George would talk their ears off.

After they had eaten some of their pie and George had made Jenny turn Red with compliments, a tall boy, welled muscled, showed up.

Jenny hop to her feet and rushed over to him. "Horace! You're here!"

"Of course I'm here. I said I would be. But it doesn't look like you think I would." Horace snarled out the words like venom.

"No, no," She said quickly. "See? I saved you some!" Jenny held up a pie.

"Well, then maybe I'll leave and you can finish off that too."

"Horace," tears formed in Jenny's eyes, for, as a cook, the most joy come from seeing her customers eating her baked goods.

Oliver had had enough. She understood that all five of them had a history that she didn't know but that didn't excuse Horace's behavior.

Oliver stood up slowly. She had been on the far side of the table from where Horace was standing but she walked over to him and got right up in his face. It was hard because he was a foot taller but she made the best of it. "I may not know all of you but I know that is no way to treat a lady." Oliver said this in her sternest voice

"Watch who you speak to farm boy. I am a warrior." He puffed up his chest at the last part.

"Last I heard you are only an apprentice. Like the rest of us."

"Yeah? And what are you? An apprentice farmer?"

"You are an idiot." Oliver may have only said four words but it was enough to push him off the cliff and into the sea of rage.

His face darkened into a purple-red and he swung his fist at Oliver's head. Hand-to-hand combat may have not been Oliver's strongest practice but she knew enough to fight an apprentice.

Before she could take her own swing she saw Will get up and jump onto Horace's back causing him to fall forward. Oliver moved out of the way. When she looked again she saw Will get sucker punched in the stomach. Oliver charged and landed herself on top of Horace, pinning his arms down, as she slapped him across the cheek. Leaving a red hand print. Horace managed to wiggle his arms free and got Oliver in the mouth giving her a bloody lip. In blind rage Oliver swung wildly, rendering his nose broken.

That was when both Horace and Oliver were yanked away from each other. Oliver found herself looking into the cold, hard eyes of Gilan.

 **A/N Dun, dun, dun, dun...**


End file.
